


One Divergent (français)

by 6and4ever



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Monde de divergente, Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose sur l'univers envoyez moi un message :), amour, choix, questionnement
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6and4ever/pseuds/6and4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam est un Audacieux de naissance qui n'a jamais douté du cours de sa vie. Quand une transfert attire son attention alors qu'il se pose des questions pour la première fois de sa vie, il remet son mode de pensée en cause ...<br/>Quand à Harry, il doute de tout et redoute le jour du test. Et s'il avait seulement besoin d'amis sur qui compter ? </p><p>Je me suis servie de l'univers de Veronica Roth et de sa série divergent. Tous les systèmes déjà présents dans le livre lui reviennent, je n'ai fais que placer mon histoire dans ce contexte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liam

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [One Divergent (english)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494190) by [6and4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6and4ever/pseuds/6and4ever)



J'adorais ma vie. Mes parents sont deux Audacieux de naissance et je n'ai jamais douté de mon appartenance à cette faction. J'avais des amis, je n'avais pas trop besoin de travailler à l'école et j'attendais avec impatience le jour de la cérémonie pour pouvoir enfin me consacrer à la défense de Chicago. Aujourd'hui, je vais me faire faire un tatouage. Quatre flèches pour montrer que je veux passer ma vie dans une seule et même direction, la défense. Pourquoi quatre ? Parce que j'aime beaucoup ce nombre et puis, comme ça, le tatouage parcours l'intégralité de mon avant-bras. De plus, je trouvais ce design plutôt cool. C'est sûr, on ne pouvais pas le manquer ! 

Je me dirige vers le salon de tatouage tout en me demandant dans combien de temps je pourrais vraiment le montrer à l'école et non le cacher sous des compresses. C'est vrai que c'est pas un petit tatouage que je veux faire mais bon. J'en avais déjà fait avant et la douleur ne me faisait pas peur. Je suis un Audacieux ou pas ? 

En arrivant dans l'antre de Zayn, j'aperçois Perrie qui le même âge que moi et traine de plus en plus au salon. Ces derniers temps, ses cheveux étaient violets ce qui lui allait remarquablement bien. Elle avait seulement un piercing au niveau de son sourcil droit et quelques minuscules tatouages. Je suspect sa présence de ne pas être seulement pour regarder quel nouveau tatouage elle veut se faire. Mais bon, elle est cool et si elle en pince pour un tatoueur, je peux seulement espérer pour elle qu'il ne la rejettera pas. 

J'avais été voir Zayn plus tôt dans la semaine et lui avais déjà expliqué ce que je voulais donc quand je l'aperçus et vint le saluer, il m'attendait avec le matériel installé, prêt à me tatouer. Peut-être qu'une poule mouillée aurait de faite mon tatouage en plusieurs séances mais moi, j'avais en aucun cas peur des aiguilles et j'étais tellement impatient de porter ce nouveau tatouage que je n'allais certainement pas le retarder en repassant une deuxième fois au salon. 

"Tu sais mec, on peut faire autant de pauses que tu veux j'ai bloqué ma matinée pour toi. " Me dit Zayn une fois m'avoir bien installé dans le fauteuil. 

"Ouai je te préviendrais quand j'aurais besoin de souffler un peu." Contrairement à beaucoup d'Audacieux et de personnes en général, je prenais un certain plaisir à me faire tatouer. C'était pas par pur masochisme, je me sentais puissant en imposant un tel changement à ma peau et j'en appréciait chaque instant. 

Mes tatouages sont après tout l'image extérieure que je donne aux autres que ceux-ci aient un sens profond ou non. Tout Audacieux se doit d'avoir au moins un tatouage. C'est ce qui est requis pour être enfin accepté dans la famille mais beaucoup d'entre nous attendent après la cérémonie et leur choix définitif pour faire un tatouage, au cas ce n'était pas la où ils étaient censé être durant les premières années de leur vie. 

Moi, j'était profondément convaincu de mon appartenance aux Audacieux. J'avais été élevé ici et, même si je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec certains principes, je ne pouvais m'imaginer quitter ma famille. Je m'était entraîné assez dur ces deux dernières années pour avoir de grandes chances de passer l'initiation et après, je pourrais commencer la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé. 

Je laisse mes pensées vagabonder alors que Zayn, après avoir appliqué le calque s'affaire sur la première flèche. Demain, je passe le test. J'ai eu seize ans il y a moins d'un mois et dans quelques jours, je vais devoir choisir mon avenir tout entier. Je n'ai pas forcément beaucoup de doutes mais j'espère que tout se passera bien quand même. La famille est une de celles qui ont toujours été Audacieux et ça a été un choc quand ma soeur, Nicola nous a quitté pour aller chez les Fraternels. Mes parents lui en ont beaucoup voulu ces dernières années et je ne peux pas les décevoir une deuxième fois. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention. 

Zayn vient de finir la deuxième flèche. Ça fait déjà plus d'une heure que je suis dans ce fauteuil et même si je n'ai pas encore besoin d'une pause, Zayn me fait comprendre que lui si. Je me lève donc pour le dégourdir les jambes et admirer le travail de mon ami. Oui, au fil du temps, Zayn est devenu un réel ami. Il a qu'un an de plus que moi mais a appris à tatouer depuis qu'il a douze ans. Ce salon appartient à son père et Zayn, comme moi, savait qu'il était destiné à devenir Audacieux. Ce mec est un vrai artiste parmi nous. Il crée de magnifique design et sait reproduire exactement ce que tu as en tête quand tu lui propose un nouveau tatouage sortis tout droit de ton imagination. 

Après avoir remarqué qu'il s'ennuyait un peu, je décidais de quitter mes pensées pour les deux dernières flèches et d'entamer à la place une conversation avec lui. 

Celle-ci tourne rapidement vers le test demain et de la cérémonie du choix. Il me dit qu'il doute en aucun cas que je reviendrais ico après la Cérémonie mais que si je veux un poste valable, il va falloir que je devienne un peu plus "bad boy". Il l'a dit en rigolant mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander : suis-je vraiment trop gentil ? J'espère que non. Ma place est ici, auprès de ma famille et de mes amis. 

Mais si je n'étais pas à la hauteur demain ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde (bonsoir pour les autres), alors voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et comment est-ce que vous imaginez la suite.  
> Que pensez-vous du titre ? Et du fait que vous auez seulement vu Zayn et Liam pour le moment ?  
> J'attends avec impatience de vos réponses et espère que ça vous a plu.  
> A bientôt


	2. Harry

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour avant d'obtenir enfin le réponse à toutes mes questions. Demain, je prendrais le test et saurais enfin où j'appartiens. Ma mère est une Sincère tout comme ma soeur qui est plus agée que moi de quelques années. Moi ? Je ne savais pas. J'ai eu seize ans il y a un mois et je ne sais toujours pas si je suis vraiment un Sincère. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que je ne sais pas mentir mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis un Sincère. Souvent, j'aimerais pouvoir mentir pour au moins savoir que je ne suis pas dans la bonne faction. Là, je flotte entre une acceptance puisqu'ils n'ont jamais eu besoin d'utiliser le sérum de vérité sur moi pour savoir si je mens ou pas et une rejection car je ne suis pas capable de juger la véracité des propos des autres autour de moi.

Aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude je ne me sentais pas à ma place dans la communauté. Alors, à la place de rejoindre les jeunes de mon âge et de parler avec eux, j'ai demandé à ma mère de leur dire que je ne me sentais pas bien, ce qui n'étais pas du tout un mensonge, afin qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Comme je voulais prendre du temps pour réfléchir, je partis là où je savais qu'on allait pas venir me déranger et, prenant ma tête entre mes mains, je me perdis dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit me sorte de ma torpeur.

Gemma était venue me rejoindre au fond de notre jardin, là où elle savait que j'allais quand j'avais besoin de réfléchir sans être dérangé. Dans un premier temps, elle s'assit juste sur le banc à côté de moi. Elle ne disait rien, m'observait mais je sentais son regard sur moi qui essayait de me déchiffrer et sa bouche qui était prête à s'ouvrir pour engager une conversation. Après quelques instants, elle se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Elle voulait me rassurer, je le savais, c'était dans sa nature. Elle a toujours considéré le bien de la famille comme la chose la plus importante dans sa vie. Depuis que maman et papa ont divorcé, Gem a toujours été là pour moi et se comporte comme la protectrice même si je ne suis pas si jeune que ça.

Elle a senti mon anxiété et, n'en tenant plus prit la parole : "Tu sais Harry, on est tous passé par là. Le test fait plus peur qu'il n'y paraît, je ne peux rien te dire mais je suis sûre que tu vas très bien t'en sortir." Elle ne comprenait pas. Personne ne pouvait comprendre.

"J'ai peur qu'il me dise qu'il faut que je vous quitte." La compréhension illumina les yeux de ma soeur. Le voilà, le moment que je redoutais depuis que je me suis rendu compte que je n'appartenais pas vraiment à ma faction natale. Mais Gemma me surprit et répondit gentiment.

"Si le test te dit que tu dois aller dans une autre faction et que tu penses que tu devrais y aller, nous ne t'en empêcherons pas, maman et moi. Elle m'en a déjà parlé et sais que c'est pour ton bien que tu dois partir si le test te le dis. On t'aime, que tu sois Sincère, Altruiste, Audacieux, Erudit ou Fraternel. Même si tu vas chez les Fraternels, nous t'aimerons toujours et viendrons te rendre visite le moment venu. Après tout, tu es encore notre petit bébé frisé !" Le début de sa réplique m'avait rassuré mais la fin m'avait plutôt énervé .

"Hey ! Je suis plus votre bébé ! Je vais prendre part dans une faction d'ici un mois et qui sait, peut être même me marier bientôt. T'as pas le droit de me dire que je suis un bébé !"

Gemma me répondi par un éclat de rire franc et une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son souffle, elle me dit : "On a enfin retrouvé notre Harry chéri. Ca me rendait triste de te voir si déprimé. Mais même si je plaisantait à la fin de mon petit discours, je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dis d'accord ? Maintenant s'il te plait retrouve ton sourire plein de fossettes et profite d'aujourd'hui parce que demain tu auras beaucoup de choses à penser."

"Merci Gemma, t'es la meilleure pour me remonter le moral ! Je vais rester encore un peu ici et je te rejoins avec maman dans le salon." Ma soeur acquiesça et se retira après m'avoir fait un petit bisous trop mignon. Je suis très câlins et bisous alors que ma soeur non alors, quand elle m'en faisait, j'étais super content. Ah ! La famille, qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour elle !

Un fois ma grande soeur partie, je me replongea dans mes pensées et ne pus m'empêcher de réfléchir aux factions. Je ne pensait pas être un Audacieux. J'avais trop de peurs et je n'étais pas assez musclé. Si je me faisait faire des tatouages, ce ne serait pas des tatouages de brutes mais plutôt des marques de ce qui est important à mes yeux pour ne jamais oublier. Je suis sûr qu'on se moquerait de moi si j'allais là-bas donc ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'irais pas chez les Audacieux.

Et les Altruistes ? J'aime beaucoup aider les autres mais serais-je capable de m'effacer, d'appartenir seulement à une communauté sans jamais faire de blagues un peu nulles ou sortir du lot ? Je ne savais pas. Je trouvais leur mode de vie très beau de l'extérieur mais je ne savais pas si c'était celui qui me convenait. J'aimais bien les contacts physiques, un calin, un bisous, je ne savais pas si je pourrais m'en sortir sans ces marques d'affection et puisqu'elles étaient proscrites là-bas, je ne pensais pas que le test me dirais que je suis Altruiste.

Je croyais que me placer chez les Erudits serais la plus grosse blague de l'année, rien que d'y penser j'en étais mort de rire. Non , ce n'est pas possible. Je n'avais jamais aimé l'école et je n'aimerais jamais ça. Pourtant, j'étais moyen mais je trouvais que les valeurs humaines étaient tellement plus importantes que tout ce savoir que les Erudit se faisaient un devoir de maîtriser. De plus, ceux-ci étaient avides de pouvoir depuis la nuit des temps. Tout le monde le savait et moi, je ne voulais pas être dans la politique. Je voulais vivre ma vie, me découvrir et m'épanouir. Je sais que le pouvoir corrompt et je ne veux pas de ça dans ma vie.

Je me verrais bien en Fraternel. Passer ma journée à cultiver un jardin et retrouver la communauté le soir pour chanter autour du feu ... Oui, ça pourrait être bien. Seulement, je savais que les Sincères me mépriseraient pour faire ce choix. Ils estiment que les Fraternel, étant près à mentir pour avoir la paix n'étaient pas digne d'être une faction. Moi, je trouvais ça beau, résoudre le conflit par un câlin. J'ai toujours aimé ça, les câlins. Peut-être que j'appartenais aux Fraternels, peut-être.

Seulement, on m'a toujours appris à ne pas mentir donc je ne savais pas si j'étais gêné par le mensonge à cause de ça ou si j'étais réellement Sincère. Il y avait toujours un doute en moi, peut importe ce qu'on pouvait me dire pour me rassurer. Je savais pas si je pourrais supporter de passer mes journées à assister à des procès et dire : "merci de ta sincérité" à longueur de journée.

On dirait bien que j'aurais ma réponse demain. En attendant, je rejoignis Maman et Gem pour préparer le diner et aller me coucher tôt pour demain. Après tout, demain serait un grand jour pour moi et mes amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ceux qui me lisent je vous en suis très reconnaissante.  
> A bientôt !


	3. Liam

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour moi. Et pour tous ceux qui ont mon âge car aujourd'hui, on passe le test qui nous aiguillera pour le reste de notre vie. Hier, en rentrant d'aller voir Zayn, mes parents m'ont demandé ce que j'ai fait et je leur ai montré mon nouveau tatouage.

Ils l'ont trouvé très beau. Quand je leur ai expliqué la signification et mon intention de rester dans cette faction, ils étaient ravis. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais douté de mon choix car j'étais né pour garder Chicago. Je voulais protéger les autres factions. Au péril de ma vie. Seulement, je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre sans coeur dans le processus. Je veux les protéger parce que je tiens à eux et à leur sécurité. Pas seulement pour prouver ma bravoure. 

Après m'être préparé en vitesse car j'adorais avoir ce sentiment de retard. Ma mère m'a donné un goûter et m'a préparé des tartines pour ce matin que je m'empresse d'engloutir. Le train en direction de l'école arrive à la gare à 7h54 précisément et il était 7h52. Parfait, le temps que je me rende à la gare et je serais dans les temps. Je prend mon sac et me dirige vers là où le train risque d'arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. 

 

Quand il est là, je salue mes amis qui attendent de monter à mes côtés. Nous nous mettons à courrir parallèlement au train qui commence à ralentir et quand une porte se trouve près de moi, j'appuis sur le levier, prend un peu d'élan et saute à l'interieur. Samuel arrive juste derrière moi mais Andy a sauté dans le wagon de derrière, sans doute pour laisser de la place aux plus jeunes qui étaient bien partis pour sauter dans notre wagon. Quand j'en vois un qui galère, je viens me placer près de la porte et lui tend la main pour l'aider à monter. Il ne me remercie pas mais je sais que ça doit être dur pour lui de s'être montré aussi faible de vant ses copins. Je veux dire, ici, chez les Audacieux, monter dans le train c'est comme marcher ou respirer, c'est une habitude et une évidence. Alors, je prend la parole et dit à ses copains : 

 

"Vous savez, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de ne pas prendre assez d'élan ou de se retrouver en difficulté. Vous auriez préféré que votre tombe et ne plus jamais le revoir sauf pour son enterrement ? Je ne pense pas. Ou alors vous n'êtes pas ses vrais copains." Samuel me regarde avec un air étonné mais ça faisait tellemet longtemps que je voulais le dire mais ne voulais pas me faire passer pour la personne au grand coeur ou, en tous cas, voulant cacher cette facette de ma personnalité de peur d'être rejeté.

Un copain au petit que j'ai aidé donna une accolade à celui-ci et lui dit : "C'est vrai, il a raison. Et puis, si ça se trouve, demain, ce sera moi qui aurait besoin d'aide et j'ai pas forcément envie de voir tout le monde me regarder sans rien fairealors que je vais vers ma mort. Je suis désolé Michael." Celui-ci aquiesca et lui fit comprendre qu'il lui pardonnait. 

 

Le temps de mon petit specch ainsi que de la récnciliation des deux amis, on était presque arrivés à l'école et tout le monde se préparait à partir. J'adore sortir du train car c'est à ce moment que je peux faire des pirouettes ou des saltos. Je sais, je suis le seul à faire ça mais c'est tellement plus fun que d'essayer de se réceptionner en courant sans tomber à genoux.

Ce moment où je suis suspendu en l'air et où je peux fair ce que je veux est magique. Je me sens libre. Je peux faire exactement tout et peut importe ce qui m'arrive, c'est entirement de mon ressort. Sauter du train est mon moment préféré de la journée. C'est mon moment. Celui durant lequel je me sens moi. Et non plus Liam l'Audacieux même si le fait de sauter du train me définit en lui-même comme Audacieux. Mais en sautant, j'oublie ce que je suis et me concentre sur qui je suis. 

 

J'atteris dans l'herbe quelques secondes après avoir décollé mais ce fut les secondes les plus longues et les plus merveilleuses de ma journée. 

 

Ce moment d'extase passé, je me dirigeais à l'interieur de l'école. Dans le couloir, sur le chemin de mon premier cours, un brun en vêtements gris me rentre dedans. je l'attrappe par les épaules pour le stabiliser car je pense que je l'ai percuté assez fortement. Il ne faut pas mentir, être Audacieux signifie s'entraîner pour voir un minimum de muscles. Contrairement aux Altruistes. Si ça se trouve, avoir plus de muscles que son voisin signifie être égoïste pour vouoir se démarquer chez eux. Tout ça pour dire que je ne voulais pas le faire tomber donc je le rattrappe et m'excuse de l'avoir bousculé.

"C'est pas grave, je pense que c'est moi qui ne regardait pas ou j'allais." Il a dit tout ça les yeux baissés pour ne pas avoir à s'imposer. Typiquement Altruiste. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il se forçait. Quand il relève la tête, je vois des étincelles dans ses yeux, comme s'il n'attendait qu'une chose : exploser. Et, en quelques secondes, je réalise qu'il n'est pas fait pour être Altruiste et j'espère que demain, il changera de faction. Pour lui. Je ne le connais pas mais j'ai soudainement envie de le voir heureux. De voir tout le monde heureux.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais je ne m'attarde pas trop et rejoint l'entrée de ma classe où Samuel et Andy m'attendent déjà. Aujourd'hui, tous nos cours sont deux fois moins longs pour pouvoir finir le programme avant qu'on commence une nouvelle vie en tant que nouveau membre d'une faction. 

 

Ca va faire du bien d'être finalement libéré de ces salles de classes qui ne m'apprennent rien. Ce n'est certainement pas l'histoire des factions qui va m'aider à me comprendre moi-même et à savoir où est-ce que j'apartiens. 

Le test m'aidera peut-être a me comprendre, à savoir à quelle faction j'appartiens, mais seule la vie dans une faction peut nous aider à nous décider. Comme cet Altruiste brun. Je suis sûr qu'après seize ans de vie chez les Altruistes, il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas fait pour cette vie. Mais alors, à quelle faction appartient-il ? Seul le test pourra le lui dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde, 
> 
>  
> 
> Merci si un jour vous lisez ce message, ça voudra dire que vous avez été intrigués par mon histoire et avez décidé de lire les trois premies chapitres.
> 
> Ce n'est que le début, la suite arrive bientôt :)
> 
> Salut !


	4. Harry

Ce matin, quand mon réveil a sonné j'étais partagé entre l'envie de m'enfouir tout au fond de mon lit et celle de me lever pour aller à l'école. D'un côté j'avais tellement mal dormi que quelques heures de sommeil en plus ne me ferais pas de mal mais de l'autre, le test était la réponse à toutes mes questions. Je me devais d'aller à l'école. Seulement je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à aller en cours ce matin. 

Demain, ma vie allait être tellement différente. Si ça se trouve, je ne serais même plus dans ma faction natale et devrait dire au revoir et adieu à tout ce que je connais. 

Je ne sais pas si j'étais prêt à ça. 

Je finis par me lever et dans la cuisine, ma mère et ma sœur s'empressent de me serrer dans l'un de leur super-câlin qui est réservé aux occasions très spéciales. Comme aujourd'hui visiblement. 

Maman me répète ce que Gemma a dit hier sur le fait que rien ne pourra changer leur amour pour moi et ça me rassure quand même un peu. Même si j'ai seize ans, j'ai toujours besoin de ma famille. Surtout depuis que mon père a quitté ma mère. C'est ma sœur et ma mère qui m'ont permis de rester fort toutes ces années. Et c'est eux qui m'ont transmis leurs valeurs. Je leur en serais toujours reconnaissant car ils ont fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant. 

Elles me poussent dehors de peur que je sois en retard pour l'école et je me retrouve à attendre le bus seul. Nous habitons dans un endroit un peu excentré par rapport aux quartiers généraux des Sincères et à la cour de justice. Il y avait donc que trois personnes qui attendait de prendre le bus avec moi chaque matin. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas le dernier et j'ai même dû attendre une minute ou deux que le bus arrive. D'habitude, c'était plutôt le bus qui attendait après moi. 

Après avoir salué le chauffeur, un sans-faction pas forcément antipathique, je me dirige vers le fond du car et cherche une place assise. Je me résous à passer les dix prochaine minutes debout quand un Altruiste se lève et me laisse sa place. Il n'a ait pas l'air d'être enchanté de le faire mais c'est son rôle. Tout comme moi je me dois de toujours donner mon avis de manière franche ou de m'intéresser à chaque procès qui est tenu dans cette ville. 

Mon instinct me dit d'aller le voir pour le remercier mais j'ai peur qu'il le prenne pour une insulte. Comme si je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse ça pour moi. Et c'est vrai qu'au début j'étais un peu étonné car il s'efforçait tellement d'être discret que je ne l'avais pas vu. Ça aurait été dommage car il est vraiment pas désagréable à regarder. Pourtant, il a l'air triste. Je me demande si lui aussi, il va passer le test aujourd'hui et prendre la décision de sa vie demain. Je pense. Même si ses vêtements sont trop grands pour lui, je sens qu'il a mon âge. J'espère qu'après demain, il sera plus heureux car je trouve vraiment dommage que des yeux aussi bleus ne pétillent pas de joie. Soudain, se rendant compte que je l'observais, il se détourne et se met dos à moi jusqu'à la fin du trajet qui nous mène à l'école. 

Après avoir fait un rapide passage par mon casier pour récupérer les livres nécessaires aux premiers cours s'aujoud'hui, je me dirige vers la cafétéria, là où je sais que tous les Sincères se réunissent avant et entre chaque cours. 

J'y rejoint Will et d'autres amis en train de refaire le dernier procès : encore un conflit entre un Erudit et un Audacieux car ce dernier avait bousculé l'homme à lunettes et avait refusé de s'excuser. En recitant tous les argument de la défense comme de la plaidoirie. 

Je pensais que personne n'avait remarqué mon manque d'implication jusqu'à ce que Will me dise : "Et toi Harry, tu pense quoi du langage corporel de l'Érudit ?" 

Je détestais ce genre de questions. J'étais tout simplement incapable d'analyser le comportement d'une personne et d'en déduire la véracité de ses propos. C'est en partie pour ça que je ne me sentais pas bien chez les Sincères. De plus, j'aimais penser que tout le monde disait la vérité en toutes occasions. J'étais beaucoup trop crédule et pour ça aussi, j'étais souvent mis à l'écart. 

Même Will, qui étais mon ami le plus proche ne se considérait pas comme mon meilleur ami tout simplement car lui était un Sincère à 200%. Il m'écarte de certains sujets de conversation car il sait que je n'y attache pas autant d'importance que lui. Je me demande ce que ça fait d'avoir des amis avec qui on peut tout partager, même ses doutes et ses peine. C'est vrai après tout, un ami n'est pas là que dans les meilleurs moments, il doit aussi te soutenir quand tout va mal. C'est pas ce qu'un ami est censé faire ? Je pense que si. J'ai vu des Fraternels serrer une personne en larme dans ses bras et appeler ses compagnons à la rescousse. Alors, si ils le font pour des étrangers, des amis ne peuvent-ils pas me faire aussi ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense tout ça maintenant mais soudain, je me mis à espérer avoir un vrai ami un jour. Un avec je peux tout partager, même mes plus grandes hontes. 

Trêve de sentimentalisme, la cloche vient de sonner et nous devons nous rendre à notre premier cours de la journée. Youpi ! Au moins, ils seraient plus cours que d'habitude et passeront plus vite. Enfin, je l'espère parce là, je me sens pas du tout en forme pour une journée scolaire en accélérée si en plus elle est aussi ennuyante que toutes les autres. 

Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on vit son dernier jour à l'école de toute son existence. Bien sûr, il y aura toujours les quelques mois d'initiation dans notre nouvelle faction mais j'ai le sentiment que celle-ci sera beaucoup plus intéressante que le formation que nous devons subir à l'école. Des fois, je me demande si ce n'est pas juste de la propagande pour nous faire voir que le bon côté des choses que les factions ont amené. Ils y a tout de même beaucoup de sans-factions et des querelles entre faction qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Après tout, chaque faction est utile et nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de Chicago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde,   
> On commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, les prochains chapitres seront consacrés aux tests et à la cérémonie du choix.   
> Selon vous, qui est ce mystérieux Altruiste que Liam et Harry ont croisé ?   
> Dans quelle faction vont aller nos deux personnages ? 
> 
> J'espère que mon histoire vous plait.   
> Bisous et à bientôt


	5. Liam

Il est midi, certaines personnes viennent de rentrer dans les salles pour passer le test. Et moi, j'attends mon tour. Assis avec les autres Audacieux. 

J'ai peur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis terrorisé. Toutes mes peurs sont ridicules face à celle-là. Je transpire beaucoup et des questions passent en boucle dans ma tête. 

Et si tu n'étais pas vraiment Audacieux ? Et si c'étais un mensonge que tu te répète depuis tout petit pour échapper au test ? Si tu n'est pas Audacieux, alors qu'es-tu ? 

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je n'arrive plus à penser rationnellement. Les gars à côté de moi font un bras de fer. Pour passer le temps, je me propose lors du prochain duel. Je suis presque imbattable à ce jeu. En plus, pour gagner il faut être concentré. De ce fait, je vais devoir laisser mon stress de côté et tout déchirer. Je suis contre Samuel. Il n'a jamais été bon pour ça. Je suis sûr que je vais gagner mais je me concentre quand même car c'est pas bon pour ma réputation de perdre dans un moment d'inattention. Je lui laisse croire qu'il peut gagner au début puis, lentement, je regagne du terrain. Pour finalement écraser sa main sous la mienne. 

À ce moment-là, Andy est appelé et je sais que je suis le prochain. Puisqu'on est testé par ordre alphabétique et que je sais que je vais bientôt être appelé, je me prépare et le stress remonte en flèche. 

Au bout de cinq minutes, on m'appelle. Je rentre dans une salle remplie de miroirs. Je détourne la tête car je n'aime pas voir mon reflet. Ce n'est pas du narcissisme mais on me dit tellement souvent qu'à ma place, ils passeraient des heures à s'admirer que j'en suis venu à douter de la beauté comme d'un atout dans la vie. Elle nous démarque et provoque la jalousie autour d'elle. 

L'Altruiste me demande de prendre place dans un fauteuil entouré de fils. Elle m'explique que ceux-ci vont lui permettre de me suivre tout au long du test. Après, elle me fait boire un liquide étrange et je m'endors. 

Quand je me réveille, je me trouve dans un salle avec un fromage à ma droite et un couteau à ma gauche. Soudain, une voix surgie de nulle part : "Choisit". Je prends le couteau car je sais m'en servir mais redoute de l'utiliser. Un gros chien apparait. Il a l'air enragé. Il avance droit vers moi à toute allure. Je ne veux pas utiliser mon couteau. Il est tellement mignon. Je me laisse tomber à terre et attend qu'il arrive près de moi sans bouger. Il me renifle plusieurs fois puis me demande des caresses. 

Mais je suis dans un test, à quoi tout cela sert. Ça n'a même pas de sens à mes yeux. 

Soudain, un petit garçon arrive. Il me ressemble quand j'étais petit. Il appelle le chien et celui-ci grogne. Il fonce à toute allure sur le garçon mais j'ai réagit en même temps que lui et j'arrive à m'interposer entre le garçon et le chien. Quand je vois dans son regard qu'il va nous attaquer, je me résous à utiliser le couteau qui n'avait pas quitté ma main depuis le début de ce qui ressemble à une simulation. Je crois que c'est le terme approprié. Le chien continu d'avancer alors, je me met sur le côté, pose mon couteau sur sa gorge, ferme les yeux, et tranche d'un coup sec. 

Je me réveille comme si j'étais en plein cauchemar. Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure et je regarde tout autour de moi pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Le test est un simulation. Une simple simulation. Et en même temps si terrible. J'ai dû enlever une vie. J'ai tué un être vivant. Pour en sauver un autre. Je sais pas si cela fait de moi un assassin ou un héros. 

Après quelques instant, l'Altruiste prend la parole : "tu étais éveillé pendant la simulation non ? Je veux dire : tu avais conscience que ce n'était pas la vie réelle mais que tout se passait dans ta tête, je me trompe ?"

Elle ne l'avais pas dit de façon meńchante mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, j'avais l'impression que c'était mal. Intimidé tout de même, je fais non de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se trompait pas mais n'ose pas prendre la parole pour me défendre. 

J'ai peur. Peur qu'elle me dise que je n'appartiens pas aux Audacieux. Ou pire, qu'elle me dis que le test n'étais même pas concluant et que demain, je devrais passer ma vie avec les sans-factions parce qu'on ne m'accepterais nulle part. 

Mais à la place, elle me dit : "Selon le test, tu es Audacieux ..." Je souffle de soulagement "...et Altruiste" mes yeux s'écarquillent. "Comment ? C'est possible ?" Je lui demande, éberlué. 

"Techniquement, on appelle ça être divergent. Tu n'appartiens pas à une faction, mais à plusieurs. Tô cerveau n'a pas été endoctriné et on peut dire que tu es au trois-quarts Audacieux et un quart Altruiste. Les autres ne doivent jamais le savoir. Être divergent de nos jour peut te faire tuer. Je te conseille demain de changer de faction et de venir avec nous car les Audacieux sont impitoyables quand il s'agit de traquer les divergents. " Elle me fait peur, que devrais-je lui répondre ? "Mais que diras ma famille ? C'est encore plus suspect si je m'en vais demain. " Elle me regarde avec sérieux er me dit : "A la fin, ça reste ton choix. J'espère juste que tu survivra là-bas sans jamais révéler ton secret. Il pourrait te coûter la vie." 

Sur ces derniers mots sinistres, elle me montre une seconde porte au fond de la salle et me dit : "Je te souhaite bon courage et bonne réflexion ce soir pour que tu fasse le bon choix demain à la cérémonie. J'espère que tu auras une vie réussie car malgré tout ce qu'on pourra te dire, être divergent est un don et non une malédiction. Au revoir, Liam. " Touché par ses mots je lui réponds : "Au revoir Madame. " et pars de l'école pour la dernière fois de ma vie. J'attends en silence avec plusieurs autres dernières années le train qui va me permettre de rentrer chez moi. 

Que vais-je bien pouvoir aire demain ? Je ne peux même pas me résoudre à y penser mais en même temps, quitter ma famille et ma faction me semble inconcevable. En plus, l'Altruiste m'a dit que j'avais une majorité d'Audacieux en moi donc ce serait le choix logique mais ne serais-je pas mieux en donnant ma vie au service de autres ? Tout se bouscule dans ma tête et après un court repas seul à table, je décide de laisser un mot à mes parents et d'aller me coucher. Moi qui croyait que le test était la réponse à toutes mes questions, je suis encore plus confus et demain s'annonce très difficile pour moi. 

On verra demain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde, on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet là et l'histoire se complique un peu. J'espère que vous aimez toujours et s'il vous plait, si vous lisez ça, laissez un commentaire, ça me ferait très plaisir. 
> 
> Merci :)


	6. Harry

Les cours de ce matin sont passés à une vitesse fulgurante. Sans doute parce que leur durée était diminuée de moitié. Toujours est-il que maintenant, on se retrouve à la cafétéria après avoir mangé notre dernier repas dans l'enceinte de cette école. Déjà. 

Autour de moi, les Sincères parlent et débattent encore. Je pense que c'est au sujet d'un nouveau projet de loi mais lequel, je ne saurais le dire. Je ne suis pas trop intéressé par ça. Je trouve ça un peu inutile puisque de toutes façons, ce n'est pas à nous de prendre la décision finale. En plus, discuter de ça m'ennuie à un point ! Sans doute ne suis-je pas fait pour être dans le domaine judiciaire. Mais où est donc ma place ? J'espère que le test me le dira ...

Étant donné que je ne souhaite pas participer à la conversation, mon regard vagabonde à travers la salle et se pose sur les Fraternels. Ils sont en train de se raconter des blagues et rient plus fort les uns que les autres. Je sais que là-bas, tout se fait en musique. Une fois, j'ai entendu leur chorale répéter et depuis, je me demande si ce n'est pas ce qui manque à ma vie. Après tout, la musique est un moyen d'expression et de défoulement. En plus, elle apporte la joie partout où elle passe. Si seulement toutes les factions pouvaient faire de la musique ! Je trouve ça vraiment dommage de priver la majorité de la population de l'Art car elle permet de vivre beaucoup plus d'expériences que dans la vie réelle. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas aller chez les Fraternels, peut-être me sentirais-je à ma place là-bas...

Mon nom est appelé par un Altruiste. Ça y est, c'est mon tour et l'heure de vérité est arrivée. Je suis conduit dans une pièce pleine de miroirs et je vois mon reflet avec des yeux écarquillés par la peur. C'est moi ? Reprends-toi Harry ! J'inspire longuement et me souris à moi-même. 

L'Altruiste me fait signe de m'asseoir dans un siège qui fait penser à un fauteuil de dentiste. Elle m'explique que je vais devoir boire un sérum qui va me relier à des électrodes permettant à l'Altruiste d'observer ma progression tout au long du test. Une fois le liquide avalé, je ferme les yeux. 

Quand je les rouvre, je suis dans la même pièce, seul, face à deux coupelle, une contenant un couteau, l'autre un fromage. Une voix féminine me dit : "Choisis". Sans hésiter, je méprise le couteau et prends le fromage. Je ne veux pas avoir à me servir d'une arme. Même contre une mouche. Une fois, alors que je me rendais au Marché des Médisants des Sincères, j'ai presque écrasé un chien. Je m'en voulais tellement, je suis revenu sur mes pas pour m'excuser et l'ai caressé pendant au moins dix minutes. 

Justement, c'est un chien qui arrive. Mais celui-là n'est pas sympathique. Il a l'air enragé même. Il avance vers moi et dans ma main, je me souviens que je tiens le fromage. Je le lui tends et il le mange sans tarder. Aussitôt, il devient doux comme un agneau. Je le caresse et il bat de la queue pour montrer à quel point il est content. 

Soudain, arrive au bout de la pièce un enfant qui me ressemble quand j'étais petit. Il a une petite frimousse et des cheveux bouclés. Il appelle le chien et celui-ci redevient agressif. Je m'interpose et me met à lui parler. Je lui dit qu'il était un très bon chien, il n'a pas besoin de faire le méchant. Je tente de le caresser et, au début, il grogne puis progressivement, se laisse faire et redevient tranquille. 

Tout s'évanouit autour de moi et mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Avant de me réveiller, j'entends une voix dans me tête qui me dit : "Félicitation, le test vous a identifié comme Fraternel !".

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, l'Altruiste m'aide à me relever du siège et m'offre un grand sourire. Ça y est, je sais qui je suis. Ce que je suis. Un Fraternel. Je suis soulagé car je sais à quoi ma vie va ressembler dorénavant mais ça me fait tout de même de le peine de quitter ma mère et ma soeur. J'ai un peu peur aussi. 

Je suis Fraternel. Mais les Sincères les détestent. Je vais devoir abandonner tout ce que j'ai connu jusque là. Et si personne ne m'apprécie là-bas ? Je ne veux pas vivre toute ma vie seul. Je préfèrerais rester chez les Sincères avec ma famille même si ce n'est pas ce que le test me dit que de vivre malheureux dans la faction à laquelle je suis censé appartenir. 

La dame qui m'a fait passer le test vois mon hésitation et me souris gentiment. Elle me dit : "Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Si le test te dit que tu appartiens aux Fraternels, c'est que tu es destiné à avoir une superbe vie là-bas. Ils sont tous gentils, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que tu ne sois pas à ta place. Et puis, si ta famille t'aime, ils viendront te rendre visite même si tu es dans une faction qu'ils sont censés détester. "

Je sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle a réussit à lire mes doutes et à me rassurer. Elle est si gentille à vouloir me réconforter. C'est vrai après tout, elle s'est seulement portée volontaire pour nous faire passer les tests, pas pour nous conseiller ou nous réconforter. 

Et pourtant, elle le fait. Quand je la vois, je comprends comment des personnes peuvent choisir de donner leur vie pour le bien des autres. Même si je ne pourrais jamais faire parti de cette faction, je la comprends dorénavant. 

En parlant de faction, il faut toujours que je me décide. Bon, j'ai encore jusqu'à demain mis quand même. 

En attendant, je la remercie de ses bons conseils avec politesse, comme ma mère me l'a appris. Elle me souris, me dit que ce n'est rien et me conduit à la porte en me disant :" J'espère que demain sera le commencement d'une vie heureuse et prospère pour toi. " touché pas ses mots, je la remercie du fond du coeur et lui souhaite tout le bonheur possible pour le reste de la sienne. 

J'ai enfin fini d'aller à l'école et dorénavant, il ne tient qu'à moi de trouver ma voie dans ce monde : chez les Fraternels, là où je suis censé aller ou chez les Sincères là où je sais ce qui m'attends ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,  
> Encore merci et commenter pour me dire ou vous pensez qu'ils iront autant Liam que Harry. Se rencontreront-ils un jour ? 
> 
> Bisous


	7. Liam

Je me réveille à l'odeur du café que ma mère fait toujours avant qu'on aille dans le réfectoire pour manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je m'étire et me décide à me lever, ma mère arrive dans ma chambre et me donne une tasse de café. Elle me fait un petit bisous sur le front et je me relève pour me mettre en position assise. 

Alors que je sirote mon café, elle prend la parole et me dit : "Liam, mon chéri. Maintenant tu as seize ans, et tout à l'heure tu devras choisir qui tu seras pour le reste de ta vie. Je sais que tu as beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps, mais je ne vais pas faire un speech plus long parce que tu sais déjà que je t'aime et que je suis sûre que tout se passera bien pour toi. De toutes façons, on se reverra ce soir dans la Fosse. Sache que ton père et moi sommes très fiers de toi." Elle me souris et je me fige. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas au courant que je suis divergent mais est-ce que je veux revenir ici et passer ma vie en tant qu'Audacieux. Je ne sais plus. 

Une fois mon café fini, je me lève et m'habille pour la journée. Je dépose ma tasse vide dans l'évier et je vois que mon père m'a attendu. Je lui souris et on se dirige vers notre petit-déjeuner. Pour une fois, Ruth était à notre table. D'habitude elle mangeait avec son copain et sa bande à l'autre bout de la cafétéria. 

J'étais content qu'elle vienne. Après tout, c'était un jour important pour moi. Ma soeur et moi, on était assez proche depuis que Nicole est partie. De temps en temps, elle m'aide à m'entraîner au combat et au lancer de couteau. Quand j'avais treize-quatorze ans, elle "empruntait" des couteaux à beurre et on s'entraînait sur des fruits parce que j'étais trop jeune pour toucher des couteaux tranchants. 

Ma soeur sait que je veux être Audacieux. En tous cas, jusqu'au test, c'était ce que je voulais. Alors, elle me dit : "Prêt à trancher ta main mon petit frère ?" Comme si c'était la partie la plus difficile de la Cérémonie du Choix ! Je souris et lui dit que oui mais mon coeur n'y est pas. Je doute encore. Même si tout le monde semble penser que mon chemin est tout tracé, je doute. Mais bon, puisqu'on est ici en famille peut-être pour la dernière fois, je décide de mettre mes interrogations de côté pour profiter de ce petit-déjeuner. Alors que je mords dans ma tartine, je vois le regard de mon père qui est fixé sur mon nouveau tatouage. Hier, j'ai pu enlever le cellophane qui recouvrait mon bras et je peux arborer maintenant avec fierté mes quatre flèche. Pourquoi quatre ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne mais c'est pour ma famille. Pour me souvenir que même si on n'est pas dans la même faction, on reste ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Je verrai peut-être Nicole à la Ruche tout à l'heure. 

Tout s'est bien passé et Max a fait un petit speech pour nous dire les horaires arrangés du train puisque plus de gens que d'habitude le prendront ce matin. On s'est réparti en deux groupes pour le train parce qu'il ne faut pas trop remplir celui-ci, ça augmente les risques d'accident quand le train est surchargé. Nous étions dans le premier qui partait maintenant. 

Toute ma famille m'accompagne. Ruth a même emmené son copain avec elle. Elle est très fière de moi et le montre à tous ses amis. Du coup, elle vient avec nous à la Ruche. Nous sommes tous dans le même wagon. Tout au long du trajet, Ruth a mangé la bouche de son copain : Kallum. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien avoir une petite-copine. Quelqu'un sur qui compter et avec qui on peut rire et faire des choses débiles tant qu'on est jeune. Pour ça, il faut que j'aille chez les Audacieux. Les Altruistes n'osent même pas se tenir la main en public. Et moi, je voudrais montrer au monde que je suis amoureux. Appelez moi romantique mais même si le test dit que je suis Altruiste, j'aime exprimer mes sentiments. Mais les Altruistes ont toute une communauté sur qui ils peuvent compter et qui les comprennent. Je ne sais plus où est ma place et je vois l'heure fatidique arriver. Il va falloir que je me décide, et vite. 

Puisqu'on est arrivés par le premier train, on peut attendre en dehors de la Ruche et observer les autres factions qui arrivent. Des Altruistes montent déjà pour tout installer et d'autres de mon âge sortent du bus en baissant la tête. Alors que le train arrive pour la deuxième fois dans le centre-ville, je vois sortir d'une voiture l'Altruiste qui m'a percuté hier. Il est accompagné de ses parents je suppose et observe tout avec des yeux ronds. Il a seize ans ? Il fait tellement innocent que je pensais qu'il était plus jeune que moi. Eh bien, j'espère qu'il trouvera son chemin aujourd'hui ...

Au début de la cérémonie, Johanna Reyes s'avance et explique que les Fraternels l'ont choisie pour animer la Cérémonie en les représentant. Elle fait une très beau qui commence par expliquer comment les Fondateurs ont décidé de se séparer en factions. Ensuite, elle s'adresse à nous. Elle nous explique que le test n'est pas fiable à cent pour cent, qu'avant tout, il faut écouter notre coeur et se laisser porter par ce que l'on pense est bon. En l'écoutant, tout devient clair dans ma tête. J'ai toujours voulu être Audacieux. Pourquoi doute deux jours avant le Choix ? Je ne briserais pas mes rêves simplement parce qu'un test me l'a dit. 

Quand mon nom est appelé, je m'avance fièrement vers les bols, chacun représentant une faction. Tout à gauche, il y a des charbons ardents pour les Audacieux, à côté, des pierres grises pour les Altruistes, au milieu, c'était de l'eau pour les Erudits. À côté des Erudits, il y a le bol qui représente les Fraternels avec de la terre et enfin, des verres pour les Sincères. Mon esprit était calme. Depuis deux jours, c'est la première fois que je ressens une telle sérénité. J'étais sûr de mon Choix. Sûr de ma vie. 

Mon sang tombe sur les charbons et tous les Audacieux se lèvent pour m'acclamer. Je suis de retour dans ma famille. Je suis si heureux. Le reste de la Cérémonie se passe dans le brouillard et mes potes me tapent dans le dos. Je remarque que Andy n'est pas là, avec nous. Quand je demande où il est parti, Sam me dit :"avec les Erudits". Mince, mon ami n'étais pas bien dans sa faction et je n'ai rien vu. Samuel reprend la parole avec dureté : "J'aurais dû le savoir, au petit-déjeuner ce matin il m'a donné une enveloppe pour nous deux. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte. " 

Je suis un peu déçu mais si il pensait que sa vie serait mieux là-bas, et bien, j'étais heureux pour lui. Cette année, il y a à peu près le même nombre de natifs que de transferts. Et des filles pas trop mal. Il y en a même quelques unes qui sont vraiment jolies. 

Je me pers dans mes pensées. Pendant ce temps, on est sorti de la salle et les premiers Audacieux ont déjà commencé à dévaler les marches de la Ruche en courant. Je les suis. Ça fait tellement de bien de pouvoir se défouler et relâcher la tension accumulée ces derniers jours. Une transfert habillée de bleu à côté de moi à faillit tomber en loupant la dernière marche des escaliers. Par réflexe, je tend le bras et attrape le sien pour l'aider à se stabiliser. Elle me sourit et on continue à courir vers le train. Dès que les premiers Audacieux sont sortis de la Ruche, ils ont commencé à crier de joie. 

Pour moi et tous les autres une autre vie commençait maintenant. Notre vie. Et sa réussite reposait sur nos épaules et seulement sur les nôtres. Finalement, nous sommes indépendants. Audacieux.


	8. Harry

Ça y est. Je sais qui je suis. Où je dois être. Mais est-ce pour autant e que je veux ? Une vie sans famille, avec des étrangers que je suis censé aimer ? Je suis perdu. Je décide de marcher jusqu'à la maison à la place de prendre le bus. De cette manière je pourrais réfléchir encore une fois. 

Et c'est ce que je fis. Perdu dans mes pensées, je réalise que je suis déjà à la maison et que maman m'attend. Elle prépare le diner avec son sourire qui pourrait illuminer toute une pièce. Je m'avance vers elle et lui fait un bisous. Je lui demande comment s'est passé sa journée et elle m'explique qu'ils ont du mal à faire passer un projet de loi pour les quotas de nourriture et de vêtements qu'elle trouve essentiel. Ma mère a un poste assez haut placé chez les Sincères. Elles est toujours juste et arrive à lire les personnes même quand elles ne mentent. Elle est de ces personnes qui sont ouvertes aux autres et, sans être Altruiste, sont capable de dire si quelque chose ne va pas chez quelqu'un. 

Je vais déposer mon sac dans ma chambre et le vide. Pour la dernière fois de ma vie, je range mes livres dans mon étagère. Je pose mes crayons sur mon bureau et j'ai dans ma tête l'air de la chanson que j'ai entendu les Fraternels chanter. Je tente de la fredonner et ne suis pas trop mécontent du résultat. On reconnait assez bien la chanson alors je me dis que peut-être, moi aussi, je pourrais appartenir à cette chorale. J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrais m'arriver de mal chez les Fraternels, mais en même temps, je ne me sens pas la force de quitter Maman et Gem. Je sais qu'ils vont me manquer. J'aimerais tellement que ma famille m'accompagne chez les Fraternels mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible et que je les rendraient malheureux. Ils appartiennent ici eux, contrairement à moi. 

Maman m'appelle pour mettre la table car on ne va pas tarder à manger. Gemma rentre à la maison juste alors que je finis d'installer les couverts. Elle me fait un petit bisous sur la joue et je rigole car elle est obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour le faire. 

Alors qu'on s'installe à table, elle nous annonce avec un grand sourire qu'elle a croisé quelqu'un sur la route et qu'elle aimerait bien tenter de sortir avec lui tellement il est mignon. Ma mère, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, lui demande comment il s'appelle. Elle lui répond Ashton. Sur le moment, je m'en veux. J'ai envie de tout abandonner et de rester vivre avec ma grande soeur. De voir comment elle s'en sort et surtout, de la voir s'épanouir avec un homme qui lui correspond. Si je pars, je ne pourrais jamais être là pour ma soeur lors de déceptions amoureuses et si elle n'en connait pas, je ne serais jamais un tonton digne de ce nom. Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux ...

Maman s'en aperçoit et fronce les sourcils dans ma direction. Comme elle voit que je suis maussade, elle me demande ce qui me travaille. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, je décide que j'ai besoin de lui en parler. Je me jette à l'eau : 

"Hmm. Maman, si, par hasard, durant le test, j'apprends que je n'appartiens pas aux Sincères et qu'il faut que je vous quitte pour le restant de mes jours, comment tu réagirais à ma place ?" Je lui demande, hésitant. 

Elle me souris et dit :" Mon chéri, j'ai toujours vu tes doutes et je sais que tu ne te sens pas forcément bien ici. C'est tout à fait normal. Ça veut simplement dire que ta place est ailleurs. Même si tu nous laisse ici, on viendra te rendre visite et tout ira bien. Fonce, mon bébé, et vole de tes propres ailes." 

"Maman ! Je ne suis plus un bébé depuis longtemps !" Je geins un peu. Elle rigole et me dit :"Montre le moi et accomplit ta vie comme il est de ton destin. Ne laisse pas tes doutes te manger et fonce. " Ses yeux pétillent d'amour et je sais qu'elle ne veux que mon bien, c'est pour ça que je l'écoute. 

Gemma ne dit rien mais je sais qu'elle pense comme maman, ça se voit sur son visage. Soudain, j'ai une autre peur. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne pourrais jamais être, couard que j'étais. Je ne veux pas les quitter car j'ai peur d'être seul sans eux. Alors, je lui dit :"Et si je me retrouve seul là-bas ? Sans vous et sans amis pour moi ? J'ai peur. C'est dur de choisir son destin à seize ans !" 

Je vois que ma mère ne sais pas quoi dire pour quelques secondes. Gemma aussi, visiblement, puisqu'elle prend la parole et me dit :"Comment ne pas t'aimer, Haz ? Tu rigole tout le temps et regarde ici, même si tu ne trouve pas que ce sont de vrais copains, les Sincères restent avec toi de leur plein gré. Tu ne peux pas le nier, ils ont été élevés comme toi et te l'auraient dit si ils ne t'aimaient pas." Ma mère enchaine directement, sans me laisser le temps de répondre. "Mon amour, ta soeur a raison. C'est impossible de ne pas t'aimer. Ta personnalité est telle que tu irradie comme un Soleil et chaque personne que tu croise est attiré par ton éclat. Je sais que tu te feras des copains là-bas. Et, je l'espère, une petite-copine." Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit depuis mon enfance. Je suis tout de même un peu rassuré même si j'ai encore quelques doutes. Je pense que, malgré tout et si maman me le conseille, je devrais partir avec les Fraternels demain. On verra bien. En attendant, je fini de débarrasser la table avec Gem et pars me coucher. Demain, une longue journée m'attend. 

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses semaines maintenant, j'ai bien dormi et ce matin, en me réveillant, j'avais l'impression de m'être juste endormi. Durant le petit-déjeuner, ma mère me promet une dernière fois de venir me rendre visite si je change de faction. Gemma me fait un dernier câlin et me dit qu'elle sera dans l'assemblée à côté de maman tout à l'heure mais qu'elle doit déjeuner avant et aller nourrir son chat. 

En partant, je me surprends à avoir un grand sourire sur le visage. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi sûr de ma vie. Ici, même si je ne sais pas mentir, je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti à ma place. Mes amis ? Ils n'ont même pas remarqué que je n'aimais pas participer à leurs débats et que je ne me sentais pas forcément à l'aise avec eux. Je suis sûr que je ne leur manquerais pas et ça, c'est une raison supplémentaire pour me dire que je n'étais pas à ma place ici. J'espère seulement que chez les Fraternels, je me ferais de vrais amis. Nous prenons l'ascenseur pour arriver à la salle de la Cérémonie du Choix et je vais me placer avec les personnes de ma classe en attendant que ça démarre. Cette année, c'est justement les Fraternels qui dirigent la Cérémonie. Johanna a l'air tellement sympathique, ça ne fait que me confirmer dans mon choix.

Lorsque mon prénom est appelé, je me redresse et avance la tête haute vers l'estrade. Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil vers ma mère. Elle tiens un rôle important chez les Sincères et je sais que mon transfert va faire beaucoup parlé. C'était en partie pour cette raison que j'hésitais au début. Mais ma mère me regarde et je vois de la confiance dans ses yeux. Elle me souris et je prends le couteau ma paume me lance un peut mais ce n'est rien comparé au sentiments que je sens en moi. De l'énergie pure coule dans mes veines et je réalise à cet instant précis que tout mon avenir repose au creux de ma main. Confiant, je me dirige vers le deuxième bol à ma droite. Sang. Sang sur Terre. Je suis Fraternel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,   
> Bon, j'imagine que vous vous en doutiez mais voilà on sait finalement à quelles factions nos deux protagonistes appartiennent. 
> 
> J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus.
> 
> La suite bientôt,   
> Salut mes chers lecteurs ;)


	9. Liam

Cette année, en plus des huit Audacieux natifs, il y a quatre Erudits, un Sincère et deux Fraternels qui veulent passer le reste de leur vie dans notre magnifique faction. C'est à peu près la même chose tous les ans puisque la plupart des enfants Altruistes restent dans leur faction et que les enfants des Fraternels, même s'ils changent de faction, prônent la non-violence donc ne vont pas chez nous. 

J'ai juste le temps de voir de loin les nouveaux avant que le train arrive et qu'on doivent tous monter. Je l'explique à l'Erudite mais elle avait déjà compris qu'on n'était pas ici pour tricoter, je la cite. J'adore son sarcasme. Elle monte dans le même wagon que moi donc je fais de mon devoir d'apprendre à la connaître. 

Elle s'appelle Hannah Moore, sa famille a toujours été Erudite et elle a abandonné derrière elle deux petites soeurs jumelles. Je la trouve très belle. Elle a des cheveux constitués de plusieurs nuances de blond, des yeux bleus-verts qu'elle aimerait arrêter de cacher derrière des lunettes noires. Je lui ai dit qu'ici, la plupart des personnes qui avaient besoin de correction visuelle portaient des lentilles et elle aimerait essayer. Et elle a raison, ce serait vraiment dommage de cacher ces yeux. Quand je plonge mon regard dans ceux-ci, j'ai l'impression que ses prunelles ont connu plus d'années que seize. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a vécu tellement plus que moi, comme si son âme était ancienne, emplies de sagesse. 

Et déjà, le train commence a ralentir. Je ne connais pas cet endroit mais je sais qu'on va devoir sauter, c'est la deuxième épreuve ici, la première étant simplement de monter dans le train. J'explique à Hannah qu'il faut sauter du train vers un immeuble et elle avait l'air ravie. Ca m'étonne un peu car nouss ommes à une hauteur de sept étages et même moi, j'avoue que j'ai pas envie de me planter en atterissant. Elle me demande si je veux bien qu'on saute ensemble. Pour réponse, je lui souris et lui prends la main. Elle me dit : "Ce sera la première fois qu'on fera quelque chose ensemble. " Sans me départir de mon sourire je me dis, parce que tu veux qu'il en ait d'autres ? Tout au fond de moi, je l'espère. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on devienne amis et que je puisse me confier à elle comme je le fais avec Zayn.

Alors, on prend notre élan et on atterri sans effort dans les graviers, Hannah a un peu plus de ma que moi à se stabiliser donc je lui prends le bras pour lui offrir plus de support et elle me dit : "Je ne pensais pas que les Audacieux étaient aussi sympas et faisaient attention aux autres." Je lui lance un sourire malicieux et lui réponds : "C'est parce que tu es tombé sur le meilleur des Audacieux. " avec un clin d'oeil. 

Max nous appelle près du bord de l'immeuble et quand on se baisse, on peut seulement apercevoir du vide. Et là, je sais que c'est pour moi. Je dois être le premier à sauter. Alors qu'il nous explique que le moyen d'accéder chez les Audacieux aujourd'hui est ce trou, je vois qu'Hannah aussi est super excitée à l'idée de prouver son courage. Alors, je me penche vers elle et lui murmure : "Tu peux me laisser sauter en premier s'il te plait ?" Je lui mon plus beau regard de chien battu et ajoute : "J'ai attendu ce moment depuis que je suis né s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait !" Elle rigole et me dit :"Bien sûr, vas-y ça ne me dérange pas du tout, je sauterais derrière toi."Je la remercie du fond et elle me fait un sourire qui me fait fondre. J'ai l'impression de ne vivre plus que pour la voir heureuse et visiblement, elle est plus qu'heureuse d'être chez les Audacieux.

Je m'avance courageusement vers le rebord de l'immeuble, encore une fois, j'espère attire bien, dans quelque chose qui ne me cassera aucun os. Comme l'a dit Max, si tu n'es pas assez courageux pour sauter et le découvrir, tu ne mérite pas da faire parti des Audacieux. Alores, je prends une grande inspiration, plaque un sourire sur mes lèvres, et me laisse tomber sur le dos dans le vide. 

Comme je m'en doutais, il y avait un filet à l'atterrissage et Lauren me souris et me glisse à l'oreille : "Je me doutais que ce serait toi le premier à sauter, tu as toujours été près à tout pour être Audacieux" Je lui souris et lui fait un tchèque. Lauren est une grande amie de ma mère donc elle me connait bien. Elle remarque mon tatouage, me montre qu'elle en est fière et crie : "Premier saut : Liam" Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et d'autres Audacieux me tirent en arrière pour laisser la place aux autres novices qui vont eux-aussi sauter.

Comme prévu, Hannah m'a rejoint directement et on attend côte à côte que tout le monde soit arrivé en bas. Entre temps, elle me dit quelques blagues qui m'ont fait rire le plus silencieusement possible pour pas que les personnes qui arrivent pensent qu'on se moque d'elles. 

On doit se séparer parce que les natifs et les transferts ne peuvent pas dormir tous ensemble donc ils dorment dans un dortoir séparé suivant si ils étaient déjà Audacieux avant la Cérémonie ou non. Du coup je dis au revoir à Hannah ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de Samuel qui me fait un sourire en coin, un peu moqueur. 

Il se moque un peu de moi parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment été intéressé par une fille avant. Je pense que j'attendais d'être sûr qu'elle ne me quitte pas pour une autre faction, mais maintenant elle peut toujours être éjectée et rejoindre les sans-factions mais je pense qu'elle va s'en sortir. On suit Lauren jusqu'au dortoir, et dans un couloir dans lequel on n'et jamais allé sûrement car il est utilisé seulement par les novices.

Une fois bien installés et après avoir négociés nos places respectives pour que Sam soit dans le lit à côté de moi, il me dit :"Tu veux qu'on ouvre la lettre d'Andy ? J'aimerais vraiment savoir si ça a un rapport avec son départ. " il sort la lettre de sa poche et je comprends qu'il ne voulait pas être seul si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Je hoche la tête et viens m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il y est écrit :

"Cher Samuel, et cher Liam car je me doute que vous êtes ensemble, 

Je suis désolé de vous avoir quitté mais je n'avais pas le choix. Max et les autres dirigeants des Audacieux pensent que les Érudits préparent quelque chose qui mettrait en danger notre société. Alors, me jugeant assez intelligent et très dévoué, il m'ont demandé de partir là-bas pour pouvoir les espionner et contrecarrer leurs plans. 

Je suis vraiment triste se ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de me battre avec vous ou d'essayer d'escalader une façade le plus vite possible mais vos vie m'importent plus que mon existence à vos côtés. Si mes enfants et les votre ne sont jamais capables de voir le jour alors que j'aurais pu l'éviter en m'infiltrant chez les Érudits, je n em'en remettrait jamais. 

Je vais essayer de vous transmettre régulièrement des messages car je ne vous oublie pas.

À la vie à la mort. Je resterais toujours un Audacieux dans mon coeur. 

Bon courage, 

Andy."

À la fin de notre lecture, on se regarde, inquiets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde, 
> 
> L'action commence et je suis sûre que vous vous demandez quel est cette manigance des Érudits :) 
> 
> J'espère que ma fiction vous plait encore, 
> 
> Merci de me lire


	10. Harry

La Cérémonie du Choix touche à sa fin. Je suis toujours déconnecté de la rééalité et je n'ai pas du tout suivie le fil de la Cérémonie. Les Audacieux et les Sincères ont déjà quitté la salle, les uns par les escaliers en courant comme des malades, les autres en prenant l'ascenseur. Ma mère m'a lancé un dernier regard avant de suivre sa faction et maintenant, je me retrouve devant les portes closes de l'ascenseur à attendre que celui-ci arrive. Ces ascenseurs sont géants grâce aux Erudits qui arrivent à toujours améliorer nos systèmes. 

 

Il ne reste que nous et les Altruistes dans la salle. Nous avons dû rester car cette année, c'était Johanna qui menait la Cérémonie. Du coup, elle a dû vérifier que tout se passait bien jusqu'à la fin et rediriger les personnes perdues dans la foule. Heureusement, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça et maintenant, certains Fraternels aident les Altruistes à ranger les chaises. 

 

Tous les Altruistes rangent, même les novices. Et cela, sans rechigner. J'en suis ébahi. Ils rangent des centaines de chaises en silence, comme si c'était normal que les autres factions les laissent en plan. Je pense que c'est une sorte de test aussi pour les novices. S'ils ne sont pas prêt à faire cette tâche qui est simple, alors ils n'ont aucunes chances de s'intégrer dans leur nouvelle faction et autant pour eux qu'ils aillent vivre avec les sans-factions. 

Les ascensceurs arrivent et nous rantrons dedans en silence. Le trajet se fait en silence très rapidement. Nous sommes tous ici, les novices, mais je n'arrive pas à compter, ni à voir combien il y a de tranferts cette année. Je suis encadré par des Fraternels plus vieux et je n'arrvie pas à me concentrer. Dans ma tête, plusieurs phrases tournent en boucle comme : "J'ai abandonné ma mère et Gemma", "J'ai suivie le test", ou encore "J'espère vraiment que je vais me faire des amis".

Nous sortons enfin de la Ruche et je prends une grande goulée d'air frais. Des mini-bus nous attendent et on nous explique que nous allons les prendre pour rejoindre les fermes des Fraternels. Ils nous demandent de nous séparer en deux groupes en nous mélangeant, natifs et transferts afin de déjà pouvoir commencer à faire connaissance. Dans mon mini-bus, nous sommes onze. 

 

Je reviens finalement à la surface et me rend compte que c'est vraiment le début d'une toute nouvelle vie pour moi. Alors, je me dis que c'est tout aussi bien pour moi de commencer par savoir combien nous sommes et d'engager par là la conversation avec un de mes nouveau camarade. Je demande donc combien nous sommes en tant que novices et un Fraternel me répond : 

 

"En transfert, il y a eu un Altruiste, deux Sincères en te comptant et deux Erudits. Tout le reste est des Fraternels natifs et en tout, nous sommes vingt-trois car très peu de Fraternels ont changé de faction." Je le remercie et lui dit que je m'appelle Harry, il me dit qu'il aime bien mon prénom et que lui c'est Tom. Je rougis, un peu intimidé et écoute un Erudit enchaîner sur le sujet en disant comme quoi c'est une chance qu'il n'y ait pas eu moitié de natifs, moitié de transferts sinon il n'y aurait pas eu beaucoup de Fraternels en plus cette année. 

 

Dans le bus, je vois que l'Altruiste a envie de parler mais se retient, comme une habitude. Alors, je me tourne vers lui et lui dit : "Salut ! Je m'appelle Harry." Il me regarde un peu gêné et me répond : "Je sais, je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure. Moi, c'est Niall." Son visage me dit quelque chose et soudain, ça me reviens "C'est toi qui m'a laissé ta place le jour du test ! Je voulais te dire de rester assis mais j'avais peur de te vexer puisque dire ça à un Altruiste c'est presque le traiter d'égoiste et ..." Il éclate de rire et tout à coup, son visage rayonne et je peux voir une réelle beauté dans ce corps qui avait l'air quelques secondes plus tôt.

Je lui fait mon sourire plein de fossettes et lui dit : "Au moins, j'ai réussi à te faire rire !" Il reprend : "Je me suis levé parce que mon voisin qui a le même âge que nous m'a donné un coup de coude pour que je te laisse la place. J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas fait pour être Altruiste. Les premières années de ma vie ont été très dure parce que ce que tout le monde considérait comme normal, je ne le comprenais pas. "Je lui fais un sourire sympathique et lui dit que moi non plus, je n'arrivais pas à m'intégrer. Il me demande si je veux bien qu'on reste ensemble le temps de connaître tout le monde et j'en suis enchanté. Il a une personnalité tellement rayonnante. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre et que je viens de me faire un ami pour la vie. 

 

Après quelques questions sur lui qui m'ont permi de savoir qu'il avait un grand frère, qu'il a toujours rêvé d'apprendre à jouer de la guitare et qu'il n'aime ses cheveux, il me dit : " A mon tour de te poser des questions" J'acquiesce et il me sourit. " Ta mère est super importante chez les Sincères, tout le monde va parler de ton départ, ça ne te fait pas peur ?" En quelques minutes, il a réussi à lire en moi comme un livre ouvert. Il est vraiment à l'écoute des autres et je sais que je ne peux rien lui cacher. Alors, je lui réponds sincèrement : " Ma mère sentait que je n'appartenais pas aux sincères alors, quand elle m'a vu douter à m'en rendre malade, elle est venu me voir et m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, qu'elle m'aimerait toujours et qu'elle viendrait me voir même si je vais chez les Fraternels. " il me sourit et me dit que j'ai de la chance, lui, il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'en pense ses parents car ils ne parlaient jamais avec lui. Il s'ennuyait chez les Altruistes et, même s'il trouvait le concept très beau, c'est vachement dur à réaliser ...

Après qu'il m'ait raconter ça, on ne savait tout les deux pas quoi dire alors, pour le sortir de l'embarras je repris la parole en continuant sur notre ancien sujet : "J'est senti que être Sincère ce n'était pas pour moi car je n'étais pas heureux. Seule ma famille me faisait me sentir bien. En plus, j'ai toujours voulu chanter alors les Fraternels, je sens que ça va bien me convenir. " Niall me regarde avec des yeux émerveillés et ravis. "C'est vrai ? Moi aussi je veux chanter mais je veux avant tout apprendre à jouer de la guitare ! Ça a l'air tellement cool !" Nous nous sourions et nous accordons pour dire qu'on s'est vraiment bien trouvés. Je sens qu'on va très bien s'entendre tous les deux. Enfin, j'espère ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> C'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté sur Wattpad parce que personne ne lisait ma fiction donc j'entais un peu démotivée pour écrire la suite. 
> 
> Si je vois qu'elle a plus de succès ici, il se peut que j'ai envie d'écrire rapidement, la fiction n'est pas terminée j'ai encore plein d'idées pour la suite , il ne tient qu'à vous, à vos adorables commentaires et à vos superbes kudos pour que je continue rapidement :)
> 
> Bonne fin de week-end tout le monde et à bientôt


	11. Liam

Je relis une seconde fois la lettre, plus inquiet à chaque mot. Je sais que je suis peut-être paranoïaque mais depuis que je sais que je suis divergent et que ceux comme moi courrent un danger mortel, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il y a un rapport entre les doutes des Audacieux, les Erudits et la chasse aux divergents comme moi. Je sens que ces questions vont tourner dans ma tête pendant un bon moment.

Samuel est aussi estomaqué que moi et il a aussi beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Comment Andy a-t-il pu garder cette mission secrète alors qu'on passaient toutes nos journées ensembles. Si ce qu'il dit dans sa lettre est vraie, ce dont je ne doutes pas, ne voudrait-ce pas dire qu'Andy aussi est divergent mais Erudit-Audacieux ? Si c'est le cas, sa mission s'avère encore plus difficile car il lui faudra cacher son identité en plus de tenter de percer les secrets de ses nouveaux confrères. J'espère qu'il y arrivera et qu'on pourra se revoir un jour, c'était vraiment mon meilleur ami avec Sam. On était inséparables et maintenant, on se retrouve tous les deux. C'est comme si on m'avait enlevé un oeil, il était aussi important que ça à nos yeux.

Plus personne n'est dans le dortoire et, en regardant l'heure, je me rend compte que c'est déjà l'heure du dîné. On décide donc de sortir et de rejoindre les autres novices dans la fosse. Là-bas, je vois Hannah qui me fait des grands signes et à l'air seule. Je vais m'assoir en face d'elle et la présente à Sam. D'autres natifs nous voient et viennent nous rejoindre. Elle fait vite leur connaissance et il me semble qu'elle est déjà bien intégrée à notre petit groupe. Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons mais ça me fait plaisir.

Je sais que la première étape se fera avec les natifs d'un côté et les transferts de l'autre du coup, je me prépare à lui dire au revoir à la fin du repas, ne sachant quand on se reverra. En pensant ça, j'ai une petite pointe dans le coeur. D'abord Andy qui nous quitte puis maintenant Hannah que je suis obligé de quitter alors même qu'on fait les même initiations. Je pousse tout de même ces pensées de côté et profite au maximum de ces derniers moments où tout le monde s'entend bien avec tout le monde et personne ne pense au mauvais coup qu'il pourrait faire aux autres afin de gagner quelques places dans le classement.

Trop vite, le repas touche à sa fin et je me vois dans l'obligation de dire au revoir à Hannah. Je la serre brièvement dans mes bras et ajoute au creu de son oreille : "Bonne nuit et bon courage". Elle me sourit et tente de se montrer forte mais je sens une brèche dans son armure. J'espère juste qu'elle aura encore un peu de temps pour me parler une fois que les entraînements auront commencé ...

________________________

La première semaine, sans aucun doute, se passe bien. Je n'arrête pas de penser à la lettre d'Andy mais, en même temps, puisque je n'ai pas trop de difficulté dans le domaine du combat, on peut dire que j'ai du temps pour y penser. Je pense que mon initiation se passe bien jusqu'ici même si, étant un peu distrait, j'ai peur de ne pas toujours faire ce qu'on attend de moi. J'avoue que sans Samuel, je me serais senti très seul mais avec lui, je peux parler de toutes mes interrogations ou presque donc ça va.

Quand je disais que je m'en sortais bien dans l'entraînement, je ne blaguais pas. Jusqu'ici, j'ai passé la semaine à faire des combats et à les remporter. Seuls Sam et Perrie m'ont donné un peu de fil à retordre mais je me suis tellement entraîné et j'ai fait tellement d'exercices de musculation ces dernières années qu'ils ne font pas vraiment le poids.

Le matin, j'aime bien me lever plus tôt que tout le monde et aller courir un peu. C'est une routine que j'ai établi quand je me suis décidé à devenir le meilleur pour réussir l'initiation et, qui sait, demander à être apprenti leader. En plus, courir seul, dans l'air frais du matin, j'ai l'impression que tous mes sens sont plus aiguisés, on pourrait dire que je m'éveille au monde dans ces moments.

Au bout de huit jours de cette routine, alors qu'on est passé au lancer de dagues et aux tirs, en passant devant les salles de combat, je vois Hannah. Seule, elle s'acharne sur un punching ball et après deux minutes qu'elle passe à s'acharner sur le sac, je la vois qui lance un cri de rage. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a envie de pleurer mais, pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, elle s'allonge au sol et regarde fixement le plafond. Je vois bien qu'elle avait du mal à viser et j'ai peur qu'elle abandonne. Doucement, je m'approche et je sais qu'elle a entendu mes pas et mon souffle assez bruyant. Lentement, elle tourne sa tête vers moi et son regard est tellement lasse que j'ai pitié pour elle. Elle doit le voir car son visage se ferme.

Elle n'a pas envie de passer pour une lâche. Avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle prend la parole et dit d'une voix qui se veut moqueuse : "j'imagine que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, toi, de galerer à chaque fois qu'on te dit de te battre. C'est vrai que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu ne transpires même pas en sortant d'un combat. " je ne sais pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai que combattre est une seconde nature pour moi mais, cette dernière semaine, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je penses à Hannah. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi je ne la voyais pas aux repas, elle devait passer tout son temps libre ici, à tenter de s'améliorer.

Doucement, je dis, "Non, tu as raison, mais j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir m'entraîner avant la semaine dernière." Je sais que ça ne change rien pour ell, je sens la frustration bouillonner en elle. Elle crie presque : "Mais moi, je n'ai pas le temps. Tout le monde me voit comme une faible parce que je suis une fille et que je n'ai pas de muscles. Le pire, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à leur montrer le contraire alors, ça fait quoi de moi ? Une lâche ? Une faible ? Une proie peut-être ?" Tous les muscles de son corps se relachent et elle dit d'une petite voix, comme si elle avait peur que je l'entende mais qu'elle avit besoin de le dire quand même : "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'acharne, de toutes façons je serias éliminée dès la fin de la première étape."

Je veux vraiment l'aider mais j'ai un peu peur qu'elle me rejette. Et si elle prend mal mon offre ? Tant pis, je me lance et lui dit : "Je peux t'aider, moi, si tu veux. Ce sera avec plaisir que je t'entraînerais pour que tu gagnes tes combts et restes ici." Lentement, le plus doucement, elle relève la tête vers moi et ses yeux plonge dans les miens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà,   
> Un nouveau chapitre (enfin). Désolée pour la looongue pause mais j'avais l'impression que personne lisait mon histoire (ce qui est un peu le cas), et du coup j'avais plus envie d'écrire.  
> Heureusement, une wattpadienne m'a rassurée et m'a donné envie de continuer alors me revoilà :)  
> Je pense qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard pour vous souhaiter un joyeux noël alors : Joyeux Noël !   
> Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre s'ilvousplaitmerci :)  
> Bonne soirée,   
> 6and4ever


	12. Harry

Le trajet jusqu'aux fermes fut très divertissant, tout le monde faisait des blagues et l'ambiance était vraiment agréable. En arrivant, Niall me regarda avec un air mi-excité, mi-inquiet. Ce fut Johanna Reyes en personne qui nous accueillit par un discours assez amical. Elle nous dit que nous, les novices, étions le futur des Fraternels. Elle nous a expliqué que tous les Fraternels, quel que soit leur âge, devaient s'entendre et savoir vivre ensemble. C'est pourquoi ils n'allaient certainement pas nous installer dans un dortoir éloigné mais ceux-ci allaient se trouver près des logements familiaux, là où la vie des Fraternels se déroulaient en dehors des rassemblements groupés. Les natifs et les transferts allaient tous dormir ensemble mais de l'intimité allait tout de même être accordé pour les filles et celles-ci pouvaient donc dormir dans un dortoir différent que celui des garçons. Johanna nous dit aussi que même si certains d'entre nous venaient juste d'entrer dans cette grande famille qu'est la faction des Fraternels, nous étions considérés comme des membres à part entière de la communauté Fraternelle. Parler de famille comme ça m'a fait pensé à Maman et à Gemma. Je savais qu'ils m'aimaient même si j'étais parti dans la faction ennemie des Sincères. Ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir l'impression que j'ai fait le bon choix. C'est vrai qu'ils allaient me manquer mais je préférais ne pas les voir souvent et vivre une vie qui me plaisait vraiment, là où je me sentais à l'aise que passer toute ma vie dans une faction qui ne me correspondait pas. 

À la fin du discours de Johanna, celle-ci nous a introduisit à un autre Fraternel. Il s'appelait Louis et ne devait pas avoir plus que deux ans d'écart avec nous. Il était habillé principalement en rouge avec un foulard jaune. Ces couleurs lui allaient très bien. Le rouge, surtout, mettait en valeur le bronzage qu'il avait dû obtenir en travaillant. Son sourire me mit tout de suite en confiance et c'est avec joie que j'écoutais ses explications, plein d'impatience et de calme tranquillité. 

Louis nous explique le déroulement d'une journée type chez les Fraternels et dit qu'on allait presque faire la même chose sauf qu'évidemment, au début, nous allions devoir apprendre certaines choses que les Fraternels font ensuite de manière automatique comme s'occuper des enfants ou faire de la musique. Voici de quoi nos journée allaient dorénavant être composées : le matin, tout le monde allaient cultiver différentes plantations dans les champs ; ils y avait plusieurs cultures qui allaient des pommes et des fraises aux petits pois ou haricots verts. Ensuite, après le repas, nous avions le choix entre plusieurs activités. Celles-ci étaient résumées sur une affiche avec, en face, de la place pour écrire nos prénoms car nous devions changer tous les jours d'ateliers afin de découvrir tous les aspects de la vie d'un Fraternel. Je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire demain, tout comme Niall puisque nous en avions parlé plus tôt dans la mini-bus et nous étions accordés pour commencer par découvrir la musique. Ainsi, c'est sans hésitations que, le soir-même, nous inscrivions nos prénoms en face de la case : découverte de la musique Fraternelle. 

J'étais tellement heureux. J'allais enfin pouvoir chanter comme les Fraternels que j'ai entendu à l'école avant le test. Le lendemain, j'allais faire la rencontre de mes confrères Fraternels et j'allais apprendre à chanter. Que demander de mieux ? En plus, le jour d'après, s'il fallait changer d'atelier, j'avais déjà ma petite idée quant à où aller. En effet, j'avais toujours été attiré pas les enfants de retours chez les Sincères déjà. J'avais l'impression que cette faction était une réponse à tous les désirs que j'ai jamais eu. J'étais tellement heureux. Je n'en revenais pas. À ce moment là, je pensais que rien ne pourrait jamais me détourner de cette vie idéale qu'est celle des Fraternels. 

Louis finit de parler en nous expliquant qu'ici, il n'allait pas y avoir une seule personne qui nous suivrait partout pour nous expliquer comment ça se passait mais tout le monde allait les conseiller dès qu'ils en auront besoin. Aussi, nous allions devoir, comme tout le monde, mettre la main à la patte et aider la communauté, que ce soit en cuisine ou à la buanderie. Aujourd'hui, comme c'était le premier jours, ils allaient nous laisser mais on devrait commencer demain, par groupe qui seront affichés demain matin. 

Le tours des fermes et la rencontre d'autres Fraternels nous avaient pris toute la journée si bien que, en moins de temps que je ne l'aurais cru, il était déjà l'heure de diner et d'aller se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain car la journée s'annonçait remplie et très enrichissante. Toutefois, pour tenir le coup, il fallait vraiment se reposer dès qu'on en avait l'occasion. Tout du moins, c'est ce que les natifs nous avaient dit quand ils avaient expliqué ce qu'ils avaient observé de la routine de leurs parents. 

Ainsi, c'est plein d'enthousiasme et de hâte que je me mis au lit, avec à ma droite Niall qui me regardait avec un sourire si grand que j'eu peur un instant qu'il se fasse mal aux joue et se déboite les mâchoires. Je lui dit ce qui nous fit rire encore plus et c'est de cette manière que nous sombrâmes dans un sommeil qui, pour ma part était profond et sans rêves. 

Je me réveillais, le lendemain, avec un doux chant Fraternel interprété par ceux qui, déjà debout, étaient en train de mettre la table pour le petit-déjeuner. En tournant la tête, je vis Niall, la tête redressé, prendre une grande inspiration, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose me disait que mon nouvel était de ces personnes qui adoraient manger mais qui ne grossissaient jamais. Quelle chance il avait si c'était le cas... Quand il vit que je l'observais il me dit : 

"Tu viens, on va manger, j'ai assez attendu comme ça, une seconde de plus et mon ventre deviendra un trou noir tellement il est en manque !"

Sa comparaison me fit rire aux éclats et c'est avec plaisir que je l'accompagnai jusqu'aux longues tables auxquelles bon nombre de Fraternels plus âgés que nous étaient déjà accoudés. Des enfants aussi, s'apprêtant à partir pour l'école prenaient leur petit-déjeuné dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Je m'arrêtai quelques instants ce tableau sorti tout droit d'un de mes rêves. Si c'était ça, mon futur, alors, jamais je ne voudrais l'abandonner. 

Il fallait que je m'intègre et que les Fraternels me considèrent à tout prix comme un membre de leur famille. À partir de ce moment-là, encore plus qu'auparavant, je fis de ma mission principale mon intégration dans cette faction qui, j'avais l'impression, ne pouvait être qu'onirique tellement elle était parfaite.


	13. Liam

Après avoir négocié pendant quelques minutes, je finis par faire entendre raison à Hannah et elle accepta de me laisser l'aider. Non pas parce qu'elle est lâche mais parce que sa constitution ne lui permettait pas de réussir aussi bien que moi. En effet, peut-être qu'elle ne pourra jamais rattraper son retard mais si elle pouvait se rapprocher au mieux de ce qu'on attendait d'elle, je suis sûr que ce serait suffisant.

Après lui avoir avoué qu'elle ne pouvait rien changer au fait que les Audacieux s'entraînaient depuis tout petit à cette initiation alors qu'elle venait juste de plonger dedans tête baissée, elle m'avait enfin révélé la raison principale de son découragement : la peur.

Alors, j'ai pris ma voix la plus douce et je lui ai dit : "C'est normal d'avoir peur, Hannah, tout le monde a peur. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu vas devenir une Audacieuse que ça changera. Par contre, tu vas apprendre à contrôler ces peurs. Je ne suis peut être pas le meilleur mais je sais que si tu commences par les assumer, ça ira tout de suite mieux. " Elle me regarda d'un air dubitatif alors je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai.

"Je commence si tu veux. Alors voilà, ces derniers jours, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais peur que Samuel et toi vous m'abandonniez comme Andy l'a fait. C'est vrai, ça fait seulement quelques jours que je te connais mais j'ai déjà l'impression que tu fais partie de mon cercle d'amis au même titre que Samuel ou les autres Audacieux avec qui je traîne. Maintenant, je me suis avoué cette peur et j'en suis conscient. Mais ce n'est pas fini, la prochaine étape pour réussir et ne pas laisser les autres gagner à ta place, c'est de ne pas laisser cette peur t'envahir et voler le meilleur de toi-même. C'est vrai, pour le moment ça te paraît impossible mais je suis sûr que si tu te laisser aller et que tu fais exactement comme moi tout ira bien et qui sait, peut-être que tu seras la première des transferts auquel cas je suis sûr que tu obtiendras un poste très haut placé et qui te satisfera une fois l'initiation passée et réussie. "

À mes mots, je vis une lueur au fond des yeux d'Hannah s'allumer. Cette lueur, je la connaissait bien : c'était la même que j'avais aperçu lorsqu'on s'était rencontré pour la première fois, le premier jour de l'initiation et cette lueur, je suis presque sûr qu'elle correspondait à de l'espoir pour elle.

Alors, elle prit la parole : " Liam, depuis qu'on a mangé ensemble le premier jour et que je ne suis pas allé avec les autres transferts, ceux-ci m'ont laissé de côté. Presque personne ne me parle maintenant et quand ils me parlent, ils me disent :"retourne avec ton petit Audacieux évidemment si tu es avec lui tu vas y arriver, tu vas passer puisqu'il a des relations." Et moi je sais que je suis la seule à pouvoir passer et à réussir cette initiation mais les autres, ils pensent que même si maintenant je suis nulle, je passerai quand même car tu feras en sorte que je passe. Et j'ai peur, j'ai peur parce que je n'arrive pas à être forte. Pourtant, c'est la seule chose qui pourrait me permettre de passer, de ne pas être sans faction, et d'avoir la vie que je rêvais."

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de parler, je vis qu'elle luttait pour garder les larmes à l'intérieur de son corps et ne pas pleurer devant moi. Alors, je lui dis qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être toute seule. C'est vrai, j'étais là moi et si je ne suis pas allé la voir ces derniers jours, c'était parce que je pensais qu'elle ne voulait pas que je vienne, qu'elle voulait rester avec les transferts. Et puis, je peux l'aider : je lui ai proposé. En plus, si les transferts l'avaient exclue parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle voulait seulement traîner avec les natifs et qu'elle y arriverait mieux comme ça, autant leur donner raison et qu'au moins elle ne soit pas seule.

En silence, elle m'écoutait. Lorsque j'eus fini mon petit discours, elle sourit, et s'approcha de moi. Elle me dit qu'elle ne pensait pas que j'étais aussi sympa et que le fait que j'accepte qu'elle vienne avec nous et que je lui propose de l'aider lui réchauffait le cœur. Je lui souris en retour et lui dit que tout le plaisir était pour moi.

C'est vrai, ça ne faisait même pas quelques semaines que je la connaissait et j'avais déjà l'impression que nous avons vécu toute notre enfance ensemble. Je me suis profondément attaché à elle et la voir partir me rendrait vraiment triste.

Après, elle me demanda si ça ne dérangerait personne qu'elle vienne avec moi. En effet, elle ne voulait pas me voler à Samuel ou à tout autre Audacieux avec qui j'avais vraiment passé toute mon enfance. Je lui souris et lui dit que ce serait un plaisir pour moi de l'introduire à tous mes amis et que j'étais sûr qu'ils l'accepteraient à bras ouverts et même qu'ils la considéreraient comme leur petite sœur. Après tout, chez les Audacieux, on était comme dans une grande famille !

Elle m'offrit le plus grand sourire qu'elle pouvait faire et son visage s'en retrouva éclairer. Comme il commençait à se faire un peu plus tard et que je savais que beaucoup d'Audacieux allaient maintenant se réveiller, je lui proposai de nous retrouver ce matin au petit déjeuner et lui dit que dorénavant, ce serait un plaisir pour moi de prendre tous mes repas avec elle et lui proposai une séance d'entraînement pour le combat à main nu ce soir après le repas. Elle en fut enchanté : elle accepta avec joie et, me remerciant encore une fois de lui avoir fait ouvrir les yeux car elle était sûre que sans moi, jamais elle n'aurait retrouvé confiance en elle et le courage pour continuer l'initiation et ne surtout pas abandonner.

J'en étais tellement soulagé que je m'étonnais moi-même. Je tenais vraiment à elle et j'espérais que dans les jours qui venaient, nous allions renforcer ce lien car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression, au fond de moi, qu'elle et moi étions destinés à faire de grandes choses ensembles. Mais ça, seul le futur nous le dirait.


	14. Harry

En arrivant dans le salle à manger pour prendre notre petit déjeuner, nous fûmes accueilli par des sourires très amicaux et un "Bien dormis ?" De la part de plusieurs Fraternels qui me firent chaud au coeur ...

Je vis sur le visage de Niall qu'il pensait exactement la même chose que moi et cette bonne humeur matinale nous donna encore plus envie de nous intégrer dans cette vie qui désormais était la notre.

Lorsque nous croisâmes le regard de Louis, le Fraternel qui nous avait accueilli la veille, celui-ci nous sourit et fit un signe de la main nous invitant à s'approcher à et s'asseoir avec lui. Niall s'empressa de s'avancer vers lui et je le suivis.

Arrivés à la table, Louis nous présenta aux autres Fraternels déjà attablés et chacun d'entre eux nous offrit son sourire le plus encourageant. Ensuite, Louis nous dit de nous servir et nous souhaita bon appétit avant de retourner à son assiette. C'est alors que j'entendis à côté de moi Niall prendre une grande inspiration. Subitement, je regarda dans sa direction et vu de l'étonnement dans ses yeux. Celui-ci était dirigé vers la quantité impressionnante de nourriture qui se trouvait devant nous.

C'est vrai qu'étant auparavant un Altruiste, il n'a jamais dû voir autant de nourriture en même temps sur une table. Je lui explique ce que chaque plat est et celui-ci aquiesce avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Lorsque j'ai eu fini de lui énoncer le choix qui se présentait à lui, mon nouvel ami me dit qu'il y avait pour lui trop de choix et que du coup, il pensait qu'il allait prendre un peu de tout pour pouvoir tout essayer au moins une fois.

Il commença donc a empiler toute sorte de gauffre, de pancakes, d'ouefs et de confiture de telle sorte que lorsqu'il eut fini de remplir son assiette, faute de place, moi qui étais assis en face de lui, je ne pouvais voir que le haut de sa tête qui dépassait de cet amoncellement de nourriture !

Cela fit bien rire toutes les personnes assises à notre table et Niall, n'étant pas habitué à tant d'attention, lui qui a été élevé avec la pensée que c'était égoïste d'attirer celle-ci, rougit sans s'arrêter tout pendant qu'il dégustait son premier petit déjeuner en tant que Fraternel. Et, à la grande surprise de tous, il ne laissa dans son assiette pas une seule miette et me confia tout bas qu'il aimait tous les plats qu'il avait goûté ce qui me fit sourire mais je resentait quand même un peu de tristesse à l'idée qu'il avait dû attendre tout ce temps pour pouvoir manger ce qu'il voulait et surtou, de la bonne nourriture, pas celle sans goût des Altruistes.

Lorsque Louis nous dit qu'il fallait commencer à se diriger vers les champs pour laisser le champ libre à ceux qui avaient pour tâche aujourd'hui de débarrasser la table, Niall ne quitta celle-ci qu'à regret.

D'ailleurs, on n'avait pas quitté la salle du petiit déjeuner que Niall demandait déjà à Louis, qui nous accompagnait aux champs, si on avait le droit de manger deux-trois fruits pendant qu'on les récoltait si on avait une petite faim ce qui fit grandement rire ce dernier. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et j'entendis pour la première fois de ma vie un rire si chantant, si cristallin que je me demandai si les anges n'étaient pas descendu parmis nous et avaient mêlés leurs chants au rire de Louis.

Ce rire, bientôt s'éteignit et je détournais à contre-coeur mon regard de cette vision si déconcertante. L'espace d'un instant, je me surpris à penser : "wow ! Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir pu assisster à un bonheur si complet pour une chose si futile et innocente !" C'est vrai, pour eux, le bonheur est si simple à atteindre, ils aident les autres, leur sourient et ils en tirent du bonheur.

Je suis si heureux de faire partie de cette faction. Je ne regrette pas une seule seconde mon choix de changer de faction et maintenant que je me suis fait des amis, je suis encore plus satisfait du tournant qu'a pris ma vie. C'est seulement la deuxième journée que je connais toutes ces personnes mais j'ai déjà l'impression qu'ils sont de meilleurs amis que ceux que j'ai connu durant toute mon enfance.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers les champs de fraise dont nous devons aujourd'hui nous occuper. La matinée se passe assez vite une fois que Louis nous a appris à distinguer les mauvaises herbes des plants de fraise, à arroser une certaine quantité très précise d'eau à chaque pied et à retirer les feuilles desséchées.

Niall n'a pas quitté son sourire et Louis et d'autres Fraternels un peu plus âgés que nous se mettent à nous apprendre un chant Fraternel au bout de quelques minutes car c'est la coutume chez eux : tout ce qu'ils font en groupe, ils le font dans la joie et si possible en chantant. 

Le chant est assez simple à retenir et explique les valeurs Fraternelles. En effet, le premier couplet raconte l'histoire de deux filles qui se sont jurées de rester amies jusqu'à leur mort. Le refrain énumère quelques problèmes qu'elles rencontre en rappelant que jamais elles ne se fâchent l'une contre l'autre. Le deuxième couplet traite, lui, de deux garçons qui sont tellement inséparables qu'ils décident d'habiter ensemble. Le refrain reprend les problèmes courants auxquels eux-aussi sont confrontés mais malgré tout, ils affrontent ces épreuves avec le sourire. La conclusion de ce chant rappelle que rien ne peut séparer deux Fraternels lorsqu'ils ont décidé d'être amis car c'est notre nature de rechercher ce type d'amitié avec d'autres membres de notre faction.

Une fois qu'ils nous ont appris cette chanson, Louis et ses amis nous demandèrent si nous aimions cette chanson et les valeurs qu'elle transmet.

Plusieurs transferts leur répondirent que la chanson est très belle mais qu'ils pensent que ce genre d'amitié ne pouvait pas vraiment exister. En entendant ces mots, Louis rit. Mais je savais que ce rire était forcé et tellement plus faux que celui dont j'ai été témoin il y a quelques heures ...

Ce rire était en quelques sortes moqueur et lorsqu'il eut fini, Louis regarda le transfert qui lui avait fait cette réflexion droit dans les yeux et lui dit : "Et bien tu vois, moi, j'y crois à cette amitié et parfois, je me demande si cette chanson, alors que tout le monde pense qu'elle parle d'amitié, ne parlerait pas plutôt d'amour peu importe envers qui on l'éprouve.

Ses mots, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, me touchèrent en plein coeur.


End file.
